


Lost and Found

by Laura_Mayfair



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Reunion Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Mayfair/pseuds/Laura_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Roslin and Tom Zarek see one another again for the first time after the New Caprica exodus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg-kink. Prompt: The moment when Tom realizes he's in love with her. (Thanks, madamepresident!)

She's a disheveled mess. Her sweater is torn, her red hair is tangled, and the dirt on her cheek doesn't hide the bruise there. But she's alive. I choke up the second my eyes find her in the mottled crowd but no one sees or hears. She's talking to an old man. She places a gentle hand on his arm as she leans toward his ear. When he leaves, she turns. A fraction -- but that's all it takes. She sees me and relief flickers across her face, unguarded and clear. Too soon, the crowd swallows her up again but all I see is Laura.

* * *

 

Her lips are wet and taste like salt but I can’t say if the tears are hers or mine. We start slow, my hands under her blouse, her arms around my neck. But it’s not enough. I don’t think we were meant for slow, not this first time, maybe not ever. I'm impatient with her buttons. She's barely gotten my belt off before she's tugging down my pants. We tumble onto the cot.

I’m the one immersed inside her but she fills me to overflowing.


End file.
